Kirschner wires or similar fixation elements frequently are used, for example, when conducting a surgical intervention or for stabilizing bones or bone fragments by means of an external fixator. Depending on the application, these wires must be brought to a desired length after they are fixed at the bone or at the bone fragment. Kirschner wires or fixation elements may be severed with wire cutting tools in order to shorten them.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,596 (Hofmann) discusses a wire cutting tool with two concentric sleeves which can be rotated within one another. Hofmann wire cutting tool comprises cutting edges, which are concentric with the longitudinal axis of the sleeves. A disadvantage is that, when used during a surgical intervention, the portion of the Kirschner wire remaining at the bone or bone fragment having been squeezed as the wire is severed forms a bur, sharp edges, or pointed ends at the place of cutting. This can cause irritations at the adjoining soft parts.